Episode 5374 (25 October 2016)
Synopsis Stacey puts up a banner for Bex’s birthday party. Lily and Arthur are staying with Jean in Brighton, Kyle’s making some food and Belinda’s offered to do Bex’s nails. Bex is nervous about the night ahead and, when Martin mentions that he caught her boyfriend buying condoms, she decides she wants to cancel the party completely. When Louise asks what time Shakil’s coming round, then laughs about a girl in sixth form who’s a virgin, Bex claims Martin cancelled the party. Stacey tries to talk Bex into going ahead with the party but Bex is insistent she’d rather go to the Chinese buffet Martin likes. When Martin shows Stacey Bex’s present – a silver bracelet with a teddy charm - Stacey reminds him Bex isn’t his little girl anymore. Kush winds Shakil up about ‘condom gate’ and gives him some brotherly advice, mentioning his own first time. When Shakil reveals the party’s not happening, Kush tells him to talk to Bex. Meanwhile, Stacey advises Bex she doesn’t have to do anything until she’s ready and if Shakil dumps her for it then she’s better off without him. Shakil visits Bex and gives her a present - a framed photo of the two of them. He kisses her; things become passionate but when Shakil produces a condom and takes off his jeans, Bex stops him, insisting she can’t do it. She’s gutted when Shakil calls her frigid. Downstairs, Martin flies off the handle when Stacey tells him Shakil’s upstairs with Bex. But he’s impressed when Shakil leaves, politely wishing them a nice evening. Bex cries on her bed but covers when Stacey comes in, claiming her talk with Shakil went well. When Lauren tells Jane Steven’s got something to confess (stealing the last breakfast sausage) Jane misunderstands and assumes Steven’s told her about Peter. The truth comes out and Lauren struggles to process it. Jane insists she and Ian will try to sort some kind of allowance for Peter. When Lauren’s alone, she repeatedly tries to Skype Peter but he doesn’t answer. As Lauren and Stacey add sequins to the skirt of Whitney’s wedding dress, Lauren becomes tearful, remembering that she used to imagine her wedding to Peter. Whitney and Stacey remind Lauren how lucky she is to have Steven – a man who wants to take care of her and Louie. When Jane comes home, Lauren admits she’s thinking about going back to New Zealand. Jane tries to talk her out of it, reminding her she has a life with Steven, who lied for the right reasons. Steven’s heartbroken when he finds Lauren’s passport. He tells her if she’s still in love with Peter he won’t try and stop her going back – but thinks if she’s doing it because she feels guilty, or sorry for Peter, she’s making a huge mistake… Dot’s tired - she couldn’t sleep because youths were letting off fireworks. After arguing with Carmel about the mess around her stall, Claudette quits the market. She’s annoyed when Patrick refuses to postpone his trip to see ‘Brief Encounter’ with Dot so they can celebrate. Taking Dot’s advice, Patrick suggests he and Claudette audition for the Walford Players’ Christmas Show. He’s shocked when Claudette reveals she might not be still be in Walford at Christmas – Linford’s moved to Liverpool and it might have more to offer her than am-dram. As Patrick and Dot return from their film, Patrick asks if the seats her were too far back, have noticed Dot squinting at the screen. Dot denies it but, to appease him, says she’ll visit the opticians. Dennis tries to sneak out with a box of fireworks but hides them behind the sofa when Sharon appears. Sharon says she’s going to buy him a new video game but his delight is short lived as she reveals it’s because they’ve agreed on King Edward’s. He insists he didn’t agree to anything. After finding money and the half empty box of fireworks stashed behind the sofa, Sharon submits the online application for Dennis’ secondary school admission – with King Edward’s as the first preference school. Donna’s sick of everyone complaining about the bins – adamant that if everyone separated their rubbish properly like her then they’d have plenty of room. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes